Our first time
by twilightluver216
Summary: Basicly just my version of what happened on Isle Esme during the first fade-to-black scene. Mild smut nothing to detailed. If you want more detail just tell me! ONE SHOT!


*Starts where it leaves off in the book*

As we started to walk farther into the ocean I turned to face Edward.

"Um, do you mind if we just go inside?" I asked shyly.

"Not at all, love." He replied as we turned back to the shore.

We walked on to the beach and then over to where our towels were waiting. When we reached the tree to grab the towels we turned to face each other. My eyes grazed over his now fully naked body that was standing before me. I gazed at his marvelous, sculpted chest down his flat stomach that led to the "v" right before… WOW! I glanced at his manhood for less than a second before I looked away. I was filled with pure lust but I was afraid that he would think I was some kind of freak and prepared myself for what I thought would be a look of disgust. When I finally looked up at his face I was surprised to see that his face had a look of absolute desire for me. I then realized that while I was looking at him he was doing the same for me. I blushed when the realization hit and looked down.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," He said as he lifted my chin back up. "But I do have to say I love that blush of your's."

His hand grazed across my face as he reached back to grab the towel with his other hand, never breaking eye contact. He leaned forward to place a small peck on my lips, and began to dry with hair with the towel. Once he was finished with my hair he moved down my neck and to my back. As he reached my lower back he gently pressed me into his hard chest. I gasped at the contact, because even though this was nothing compared to what as to come it was still the most intimate position we had ever been in. I looked up at him to make sure he was ok, and he was in fact he looked slightly better than ok. He continued to dry my body off. By the time he was done with me his body was already dry. He set the towel back on the tree and in one quick second I was in his arms being carried back into the house.

Once inside Edward carefully laid me down on the bed and moved his way over to my side. A look of seriousness came over his face.

"Bella, you have to tell me if I start to hurt you, even if it was only for a fraction of a second. Okay?" He said with as much seriousness as his face showed.

"I promise, Edward." I replied simply.

"And you are sure you want to do this, love? I don't want to do anything that you don't want to."

"Yes. Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my life, aside from the fact that I love you, and will always love you forever."

He leaned over and began to kiss me with a great passion. I was half expecting him to stop around the time that we normally had to, but he didn't. We broke away for a second to let myself breathe. His lips never left my body; instead he moved his kisses to my collar bone. A small moan escaped my mouth as he kissed away at my shoulders. As he worked his way back up to my lips he slowly positioned himself on top of me being very careful not to let any of his weight on top of me. I took a sharp breath of air as I felt his manhood against my stomach for the first time. He kissed me with more passion than before and my breathing sped up.

"Would you be ok if I touched you first?" He asked as he broke away between kisses.

"Yes, that is fine." And he went back to kissing me. Now I was excited.

I was already breathing heavy, and with one movement my breathing stopped all together. Edward had his hand on my core. I opened my eyes to make sure that he was still himself and was reassured when his eyes were lidded in lust. He began to move his hand ever so slightly over my dripping wet core. My mouth opened as I moaned into Edward's mouth. I felt the urge to move my hips and create more friction but I restrained myself as I knew that even the slightest movement could be too much for Edward. He broke the kiss yet again and this time when I looked at his face what I saw surprised me, he was nervous. I knew what was about to happen.

"I understand that it may hurt the first time for you and I just need you to know that I love you and that I will only do as you say. And if I hurt you you have to know I never meant to."

"I'll be fine, Edward, it won't hurt for long." I replied completely ignoring the last part because I had more faith in him than that.

He nodded. And I felt his hand move down and position himself at my center. I took a deep cleansing breath as I nodded him to continue. He slowly began to push at my opening and I felt him begin to slide in. He was barely inside and yet I could feel him in every being of my body. It was uncomfortable but I was fine, I felt him slide in a little more and felt him hit my barrier. With one small thrust it gave way. I gasped and bit my lip to keep from crying, but I was unsuccessful in doing so. A sob ran through my chest as a few tears fell down my cheeks. Edward leaned over and kissed my tears away.

"I love you, Bella, I love you. I love you. I love you." He said and it almost seemed like an apology.

After a minute or two the pain had almost completely gone away.

"I am okay, Edward. You can keep going."

He finished pushing himself into me and I reveled in the feeling of having all of his manhood inside of me. Then with the most delicious friction imaginable he pulled back out. I began to moan as he was thrusting himself inside me at a consistent pace. His pace quickened slightly and I found my self moaning uncontrollably. This was defiantly well worth waiting for. I felt my stomach begin to fill with heat.

"Oh Edward…" I mumbled into his hair.

The heat became even more intense and I felt myself begin to tighten my muscles. I knew what was going to happen at any moment.

"Oh Edward… oh… I am going… to…"

"Ohh, fuck Bella!" Edward he groaned into my hair.

Oh my god! Did he just say that? But he never uses cuss words! At that moment I was overpowered by the sound of his voice and I reached my orgasm. I felt my muscles contract around him as he too reached his release. I was unconsciously whispering sweet nothings as the ecstasy of it washed through me. After we were both done Edward pulled out of me and turned us too face each other on our sides.

"Edward, we did it!" I said triumphantly.

"I know. Love, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that but couldn't because I felt you were too fragile and I would lose control. Now I know that I really do have enough control." He said sounding the happiest I had heard his since I had said yes to marrying him.

He traced circles on my back and hummed my lullaby as I slowly drifted of into the best slumber in my life after the best night of my life. The last thing I noticed was Edward smiling in contentment, then my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
